Code of Silence
by Taylor4
Summary: Friends of Jess's come into town, bringing his past with them. Can it fit with his future? Complete.
1. Harmless

FOREWORD  
  
The idea for this story was basically Jewls13's. She's a genius, lol. She emailed me after reading my other fic with this idea. I pretty much just expand on what she tells me! She reads what I write and gives me great ideas, so everybody thank her!  
  
I realize that in the beginning the plot will seem a lot like "Then There Were Two", but believe me, it's completely different.  
  
Reviews are much loved, by the way, but if you have suggestions tell them to me nicely!  
  
By the way, in this fic, Dean moved back to Chicago, so he's gone. Disappeared. Not involved at all. Rory's fine, not pining for him or anything.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Rory, Jess, Luke, Stars Hollow, or anything appearing on the show Gilmore Girls. However, Jewls13 and I own Brianna, Dominic, and any events relating to those two. Sue me? Fine. But you'll get jack-shit because my daddy loves me and would hire the bestest lawyer in the world!  
  
  
  
******~Code Of Silence~******  
  
Jess rubbed his still sleepy eyes, attempting to wipe away the blurriness in his sight. Stifling a huge yawn, the diner came into focus, many patrons sitting at the tables and Rory and Lorelai eating breakfast at the counter. He smiled as he watched Rory shove her face with pancakes, looking just as sleepy as he felt.  
  
Luke snapped Jess out of his trance with a barking, "Hey, Jess, take these to the table by the door!"  
  
Jess sighed, grabbing the two plates and wincing at the hot stoneware. He ushered them over to the two girls by the window, and hastily set them down. Returning to the counter, he was bombarded with orders from Luke.  
  
Sighing, he grabbed the coffee pot and traveled from table to table. He and refilled the coffee cup of Taylor, who was arguing with someone over something, as he always did.  
  
"Be careful!" Taylor ordered, leaning back and away from the table. The coffee had sloshed over the side of the cup, and was slowly moving across the table.  
  
"Jess, pay attention!" Luke ordered him. Jess ignored Rory's giggle as he grabbed a towel and started wiping up the spill.  
  
"Well, well," a familiar voice said from above him. "Jess Danes living a live of servitude, I never thought I'd see the day."  
  
Jess looked up in disbelief, thinking that the lack of sleep he'd endured the night before was giving him hallucinations.  
  
"Bree?" He asked hesitantly.  
  
She laughed, her voice filling the diner. Dropping her backpack, she smiled and ran lightly towards him. She jumped into his arms, wrapping her jean- encased legs around his waist. Giddy with happiness, Jess swung her around, her long golden hair trailing behind her.  
  
The diner patrons looked on curiously as Jess brought her up, her legs finding the floor as her hands slid down his chest. They stayed in a warm embrace, her fingers lacing around the back of his neck and Jess's hands holding her tightly to him as if he really wanted to make sure she was there.  
  
She pulled away from him, a huge smile on her bright face. "Happy to see me?" She asked him teasingly.  
  
"You know it," Jess smiled. "But if you're here…" He started.  
  
"He's outside talking to the trees. He said they were looking at him funny."  
  
Jess nodded as if this was completely natural, and he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"We missed, you, darling," she smiled. "It's just not the same without you."  
  
Jess laughed, running his hands down her arms.  
  
"Uh oh," Lorelai whispered to Luke as Rory looked at Jess with a hint of jealousy.  
  
"Come on," Luke said, not a speck of worry in his voice. "She's a seventeen year old girl, she's harmless."  
  
"Jess?" Bree asked. "Do you have a place I could change? I'm feeling kind of travel grungy," She smiled, looking down at herself. She was clad in light colored jeans with holes in the knees and a wrinkled long-sleeved gray shirt, her dark blonde hair piled messily on top of her head. Her face, bare of all makeup, had that look you get from too much sleep.  
  
"Of course," Jess smiled, walking a few steps over and picking up the discarded backpack. He returned to her, taking her hand and leading her around the counter. "Up there," He said, pointing up the stairs.  
  
She smiled, and cupped the side of his face.  
  
"I missed you, love."  
  
She flounced up the stairs, leaving behind an overwhelmed Jess. He stood there for a minute, staring up after her, a goofy look on his face the residents of Stars Hollow had never seen before.  
  
"Jess?" Rory said, breaking his reverie.  
  
"Hummm?" he replied, turning towards them.  
  
"Who is that?" Lorelai asked, an emphasis on the "that".  
  
"That's Bree. She's—" Jess started, but was interrupted by another voice from the entrance to the diner.  
  
"Mommy!" a skinny guy cried. His thin frame was draped in a black tee and jeans, a thick chain around his neck and gloves sans the fingers on his hands.  
  
Jess laughed as the guy ran to him and jumped in his arms.  
  
"Get off of me!" Jess protested, still chuckling.  
  
The guy let go, running his fingers through his spiky blonde hair.  
  
They pulled into a hug, slapping each other's backs.  
  
Jess asked into the guy's ear, "Is everything okay?"  
  
The guy gave him a big, wet, smacking kiss on the cheek and said, "Everything's great, my love. Just great."  
  
Jess smiled, relieved, and then turned to Luke and the Gilmores. "This is Dominic Parker. Dom, this is my uncle Luke, my friend Rory Gilmore, and her mother Lorelai." He introduced them.  
  
Dom shook Luke's hand, who grunted, "Nice to meet you."  
  
Turning to Rory and Lorelai, Dominic said to them, "Enchante, mademoiselles." He took their hands and lightly kissed them.  
  
"Now, now, Dom," Jess laughed. "You've been here for two minutes."  
  
Dom shrugged, winking at Rory, "He'd afraid of the competition."  
  
Jess shoved him; "You're no competition for me."  
  
Amazingly alike in their expressions, the two broke into chuckles.  
  
"Dom's from home in New York." Jess said.  
  
Just then, Bree reappeared in the entrance to the stairs.  
  
The modest gray tee that had hidden her body was gone, and now a white tank was there. It came just below her full breasts, accenting her flat and toned stomach. Her casual jeans were replaced with a denim skirt that fell low on her round hips. The jagged him fell above her knees, a few inches above where her formidable looking black lace-up army boots began. Her dark blonde hair was down and flowing down her back, held out of her face with a black bandanna. Her formerly makeup free face was now a palette of heavy black eyeliner and shiny dark berry lip-gloss.  
  
Jess quickly walked over to her, his hands wrapping around her bare waist. Rory noticed how comfortable they looked there, just running over the bare skin on her back. Her fingers ran through his hair, thick, intricate silver rings on every one. She turned Jess so her back was towards the diner, a tattoo peeking up over the back of her very low skirt. She whispered something in his ear that made him smile.  
  
Lorelai looked at Luke, saying, "Harmless, huh?" 


	2. Monkey Therapy

Jess led Bree over to the group, "This is Bree," He said, as if that was all the explanation that was needed. "This is Luke, Rory, and Lorelai," he introduced the three, who granted the newcomer small smiles.  
  
She smiled back at them, her hand on the back of Jess's neck, playing with his hair. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
"So, you know Jess from New York?" Rory asked.  
  
"We go way back," Bree said, leaning into Jess.  
  
"It involved a monkey." Dominic said simply.  
  
Luke, Lorelai and Rory looked at him with confusion.  
  
Jess laughed, "Bree was being a bad girl in class—"  
  
"I was not being bad. I was misunderstood!" The girl protested, lightly slapping Jess's arm.  
  
"And Dominic tried to say it was his fault—" Jess continued.  
  
Dom shrugged, "I thought she was hot. I wanted her." Bree laughed, a tinkling sound that drew the gazes of several guys in the room.  
  
"And I tried to save them—"  
  
"My knight in shining armor!" Bree swooned, placing her hand over her heart. "And yet only Dom and I got detention."  
  
Bree shrugged, "I have excellent powers of persuasion. I felt a little guilty, though, even though there was no way it was my fault—"  
  
"It was totally her fault," Dom said to Rory.  
  
"And I wanted to help them out of detention—"  
  
"And her idea of help is a little wacked," Jess added.  
  
"So I got this monkey from the zoo where a friend of mine works—"  
  
"And she let it loose in the school." Jess finished, cracking up.  
  
Lorelai looked at her with awe and admiration.  
  
"And we thanked her in a nice proper way later," Dom said, which got him a sharp look from Luke.  
  
"Yeah" Jess said wistfully, "But Bobo, was never the same after that."  
  
"I think he was tramatized after having to sit through one of Mr. Paul's lectures" Bree said, "I wish we could have helped him get over that."  
  
    Dom opened his mouth to say something.  
  
"And no" Jess said, "Monkey therpy was not the answer"  
  
"It could have worked!" Dom argued defiantly.  
  
"Sweetie," Bree said, walking over to Dom and putting her arms around his neck, "I told you, it's hard to find a good monkey therapist in New York. They're all in the Congo, and we just didn't have time."  
  
 "Yeah, I guess" Dom said, grumbling.  
  
"So that was basically a normal day for you?" Lorelai asked.  
  
"Nah. That was mild," Dom said, reaching over and taking a bite of Rory's food. "There's much more interesting things, but we are in need of a bed at the moment." He looked at Bree, worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine!" She protested.  
  
Jess took one look at the wilting girl and looked pleadingly at Luke, who shrugged. "Just stay out of my way," he said, knowing that if he said no to Jess he would be caused even more grief that he'd get with two extra houseguests.  
  
Jess smiled, leading the two back up the stairs.  
  
"Well," Lorelai said after a minute of silence.  
  
The diner was returning to normal, once the interesting visitors had left and there was no one to be stared at. Luke poured the two Gilmores fresh cups of coffee, a distracted look in his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, well," Rory agreed.  
  
Luke sighed.  
  
"This will be interesting," Lorelai said happily, a grin spreading across her face. 


	3. Reunion

Hi. I don't know why I'm reviewing instead of posting, probably because I don't know Taylor's password, but I wanted to say a few things.  
  
First, thank you so much for reading this fic. Taylor and I worked really hard and are having a blast with it. A special thanks to all my loyal readers who are reading and supposing my outside work. Also to D_beaux, for betaing asking me every day if I have something new.  
  
Second, Since Taylor and I seem to work so well together, you can all expect to be seeing a lot more work from our partnership.  
  
Third. And this is for purely selfish reasons. The relationship between Jess, Bree, and Dom is based on my relationship with my two best friends (both guys). Oh, and a bunch of people have mentioned the monkey thing. Yeah well, it was really funny when it actually happened. Most of the stories, incidents are real life things that my friends and me have done. And to those concerned, Bobo is resting comfortably in the Bronx Zoo, he is fine. So many people have contacted me and said that they want Dom. I can tell you folks, in a few chaps, you will fall in love. So Dana, Taylor and everyone else, you can have Dom (although I suspect you'll have MAJOR competition) but I get the real life guys that he's based on.  
  
Ok, that's all from me for now. I hope that you all continue to read. Oh and just so you know, whatever you think is going to happen, you have no idea. To quote, well, me and Taylor, "You know nothing!!!"  
  
-Jewls13  
  
Alright, I want to second everything Jewls13 said in her review. Thanks so much for reading this! And we are definitely going to keep working together.  
  
I also just wanted to say that Jewls13 is more of the author than me, it's all her, so we're creating a joint name for our new work. We'll let you know what it is.  
  
On to the most important thing. Dom. He's mine. Get your hands off.  
  
-Taylor  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The three of them entered the apartment. Jess showed them around, pointing out the wall Luke had knocked down. Throughout this time, his hand never left the grip of Bree's, and every once in a while she gave it a short, tight squeeze.  
  
  Dom looked at the two of them and said, "I'd be tactful and say I was going to go put my bag down in the room, but I have no tact, I'm just leaving so I don't have to watch you two slobber all over each other." Jess pointed him towards the room he should put his stuff in, and Dom waltzed through the doorway.  
  
      Jess pulled Bree into him, looking into her clear, exotic green eyes. He put his arms around her and they held her in a tight, intimate embrace.  
  
      "All right, all right, that's enough now," Dom said as he reentered the room. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."  
  
      "Oh don't be jealous, you know I love you," Bree giggled, walking over and giving Dom a hug and a short kiss on the lips.  
  
    "Now, that's better." Dom said.  
  
      Jess watched this, a grin stretching on his face. "I've missed you guys."  
  
      "Oh, stop it with the sap," Bree joked, flopping down onto the nearby couch.  
  
      Jess sat down next to her, and she swung her legs over his lap. He placed a hand on her bare knee, giving it a squeeze.     
  
      "Are you feeling okay?" He asked her. She let out a short burst of air in frustration, the hair in her eyes blowing a few inches away from her face.  
  
      "I'm FINE." She said.  
  
      "I've been taking good care of her man," Dom said seriously, sitting down on the other side of Bree, who leaned back and rested her head in his lap, her hair splaying over legs and contrasting with his dark jeans.  
  
      "So you haven't had any more problems?" Jess pushed, refusing to drop the topic.  
  
      "Can we talk about something else now?" Bree asked, stretching her arms over her head, her shirt riding up a little and showing the underside of her breasts.  
  
      "Okay, if you're sure." Jess conceded.  
  
      "I'm very sure," She said, closing her eyes. "But very sleepy."  
  
  Jess moved her legs and laid them back down on the couch. He leaned over and kissed her softly on the forehead.  
  
      "You two can just sleep here," He said, and Dom promptly closed his eyes, lolled his head, and began to snore.  
  
      "Funny," Jess snorted. He walked towards the door, and when he reached it he stole a last glance at the pair. Dom had stretched out on the couch behind Bree, one hand slung casually across her. She was curled up in a ball, her hair falling across her face.  
  
      Content, Jess left the room.  
  
   
  
   
  
      Downstairs, Rory had gone to Lane's house to inform her of the new arrivals in town. Lorelai had sensed the uneasiness her daughter felt, but decided she'd bombard her later that day.  
  
      Luke, however, was fair game.  
  
      "So whatcha gonna do?" Lorelai taunted him, trailing around after him like a puppy dog.  
  
      "Nothing."  
  
      "Come on! You have to ask him"  
  
    "No I don't"  
  
    "Luuuuke, But I wanna know. You wanna know.  Miss Patty wants to know, Taylor wants to know--"  
  
    "It's his life, it's his business!"  
  
      "Okay." Lorelai said, and then kept following him. "She's going to be staying in your apartment. Are they allowed to be in the same bed? How about that Dom kid? What if-"  
  
 Luke sighed, and just then Jess came back into the diner, a goofy grin on his face.  
  
      "You look happy," Luke said.  
  
      Jess nodded joyfully, and started to work. 


	4. Culture Shock

Hey, everyone. This is Jewls13, the coauthor. Just call me Jewls. Since Tay posts, I'm going to be putting most of my Author's Notes in the reviews, so check there every once in a while to hear from me.  
  
And hey, just because Taylor and Dana *think* Dom is theirs, doesn't mean that he is. The guy he's based on, well, he's loving the attention. Oh and he wanted me to tell you that the poem, "Things I hate"(and the person I talk about in Earthly Angel) is him. Since a lot of people reviewed and said, well, not so nice things about him, he wanted me to tell you that he is the furry faced boy.  
  
-Jewls  
  
It's Tay. I wanted to say a few things, mainly, READ JEWL'S OTHER FIC. "We Belong To The Night". It's amazing, so read and review, allright? Okay then.  
  
And please keep reviewing, guys, You make our days!  
  
-Tay  
  
  
  
  
  
Bree yawned as she awoke on the couch. Dom was next to her, snoring for real this time, and she gingerly sat up so as not to disturb him. Looking around at the Danes' apartment, she stood and walked into the room Jess had said was his. She smiled at the familiar posters that had hung in his room in New York. In fact, it was basically identical to the room at his mom's place. Same bedding, same decorations, same endless piles of CDs and books strewn haphazardly about the room.  
  
"Hey," Dom yawned as he entered behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. She leaned into him, resting her head against his chest. The peaceful moment broke when Dom declared, "I'm hungry."  
  
     
  
Bree laughed, quickly going to the bathroom and wiping off some of the smeared eye shadow. When she returned, they made their way down the stairs.  
  
"FOOD!" Dom cried, as he and Bree appeared in the diner.  
  
"You do realize you're in a diner, right?" Luke asked him.   
  
"Not that kind of food! REAL food. Twinkies," he said.  
  
Jess directed them towards Doose's Market, and they exited the diner, arms wrapped around each other's waists.  
  
The diner was practically empty, only a lone coffee drinker in the corner. Luke watched Jess wipe down one of the tables and pick up the dirty plates. A look of disgust crossed Jess's face as he lifted a wet napkin and dropped it into the tub he was carrying. After a few minutes of silence while Jess went around the diner doing various duties, his uncle couldn't stop himself. "So, what's the story?" Luke asked, Lorelai's prodding getting to him.  
  
"What story?" Jess asked, filling the older man's coffee mug.  
  
"With your friends."  
  
"There's not really a story," Jess said. "They're just that. Friends from home."  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get any information out of Jess, Luke moved on. "Well, I agreed to let them stay here."  
  
"Right," Jess said. "And thanks."  
  
"There have to be some rules."  
  
Jess paused and looked at Luke. "What kind of rules?" he asked hesitantly. "Little ones," Luke said, wracking his brain for them. "Like, Dom can stay in your room and Bree can have the pullout couch."  
  
Jess shrugged, saying, "I can take the couch, and she can have the bed."  
  
Luke said, "Fine, as long as she's in a separate room from you and Dom."  
  
Jess bit his lip to keep from smiling at Luke's attempt at structure. "Okay."  
  
"And…"  
  
"I think they'd work."  
  
"What?" Luke asked, surprised.  
  
"Here, in the diner. You know, labor for the room?"  
  
Luke nodded, "Sounds good."  
  
Jess smiled. "Okay then."  
  
Bree and Dom entered the diner, Dom bitching about the lack of Twinkie choices and the meddling guy in the market.  
  
"He was looking at me!" Dom declared, sitting down on a stool at the counter. Bree sat next him, winking at Jess.  
  
"Who was staring?" Jess asked, pouring the two of them cups of coffee.  
  
"The old guy in the market," Dom explained.  
  
"Taylor?"  
  
"I don't know, I guess. But he was looking at me!"  
  
"What'd you do?" Luke asked, scribbling on a pad of paper.  
  
"I barked."  
  
Luke's head shot up, a disbelieving look on his face, "You barked?"  
  
     
  
Dom shrugged, "More like growled, actually."  
  
Luke sat there, speechless, not understanding how anyone could bark at someone, but desperately wishing he'd been there to see Taylor's face. Bree smiled at the confusion in Luke's eyes.  
  
"You guys are going to be working here," Jess said to them.  
  
"Jess, are you sure they want to…" Luke said, skeptical of how the two would do in the diner.  
  
"Just point me to the fryer, my good man," Dom said, jumping up and walking around the counter. Jess led him into the kitchen and introduced him to the cook, then returned out to the counter.  
  
"Are you okay to work here?" Luke asked Bree.  
  
"Totally," Bree agreed, standing up. "At least I get to keep my clothes on."  
  
     
  
Another look passed over Luke's face, incredulous, shocked, and embarrassed all at once. Jess, however, laughed at her declaration.  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Dom called from the kitchen.  
  
Shaking his head at the antics of the three, Luke walked out to a table to escape their craziness. 


	5. Diner Daze

Jewls AN: hello all.  We're back.  As I posted in a review, everything that is done, is done intentionally.  Questions will be answered within the next three or four chapters.  Since there isn't much action in the chap (although I happen to think this is the funniest chapter) we will post chap6 as soon as it's been beta read by our fab, wonderful, and talented beta-reader, (thanks Dana we looove you)  
  
We are halfway done kiddies.  Originally, we were going to have 10 reviews for a chapter, but I really don't want to make that kind of requirement.  So, I'm just going to say, please review.  We live off of this stuff.  We love this fic sooo much (in time you will come to see just how much we love it) and seeing that other people enjoy it as much as we do...well, it means a lot.   
  
Also, I want to say how happy I am that you have taken Bree and Dom into your hearts.  The biggest fear with bringing in new characters is that people are going to hate them.  Especially when they (seem, *hint, hint*) to come between a couple that fans are rooting for.  It means a lot to me that you guys don't hate Bree.  I think she's cool too.  If you couldn't tell before, Bree and Dom are based on real people.  The guy that Dom is mostly based on, thinks he's a celebrity now.  SO don't be surprised if there is a review written by a guy claiming to be Dom.  And the person that Bree is based on...well.....there isn't much I can say about that.  So take it away Taylor!  
  
Taylor AN: We like to keep you guessing. Seriously, I'm giggling at some of your reviews. I'm glad you're think the way you are, it means we've done what we wanted to do! LOL. And I agree with Jewls. I'm so happy you guys like Dom and Bree. They're so fun to right, and I'm happy you all like them as much as we do!  
  
So please please please keep reading, and giving us your lovely reviews that mean so much, and thanks you all!  
  
Now, on with the story……  
  
  
  
*****************************************************  
  
"No."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Dom sighed, "You know this stuff will burn up your insides and slowly kill you? You shouldn't drink it."  
  
Lorelai stared at him. "You're joking."  
  
"I'm completely serious."  
  
She continued to stare at him. "LUKE!" She cried.  
  
"What?" Luke asked, exasperated, walking over from one of the tables.  
  
"You ruined him."  
  
"What did I ruin?" Luke asked, glancing at Dom.  
  
"Him." She said, pointing to Dom, who stood there looking confused. "You turned him."  
  
"I turned him into what?"  
  
"Coffee Nazi. He won't give me coffee! He says it's bad for me!" Lorelai complained, not believe there could be two people with these insane ideas about coffee in the world.  
  
Luke nodded at Dom, "Good man."  
  
Dom nodded solemnly.  
  
Rory entered just then, saying hello to Dom as she sat down next to her mother.  
  
"Coffee, please," she said to him.  
  
"Not you too! Coffee will ruin your skin and that beautiful face!" Dom replied.  
  
Rory looked puzzled. Lorelai whispered to her, "Coffee Nazi."  
  
Rory and Lorelai were engaged in an argument about the Friday night dinner as they sipped on the coffee they'd convinced Bree to give them. Bree was happily washing off the dirty tables, Luke was figuring something out on a calculator, Jess was fixing the broken toaster oven and Dom was talking to one of the few customers in the diner.  
  
A loud smack came from the corner of the room.  Lorelai and Rory looked behind them as Jess, Luke, and Bree all looked up from their separate jobs.  
  
Dom walked away from the girl at the table, rubbing his cheek. The group all stared at him, raising their eyebrows. He shrugged, and said, "We're just going to be friends."  
  
The diner that evening was packed. High school students filled the tables in joy of having freedom from school; Rory and Lorelai were there, as their house had no food, even Lane was there with a "get out of jail free" card from her mother.  
  
"Dom, stay away…very, far away," Jess murmured to Dom as Miss Patty strode into the diner, her boa trailing behind her.  
  
"Why?" Dom asked, looking the woman up and down.  
  
"She's the female you."  
  
"Oh!" Dom exclaimed.  
  
"Hello, my lovely. What can I get you?" Dom asked as he walked to her table, adjusting his thick chain necklace.  
  
Miss Patty stared at him in shock, "No thank you."  
  
"Are you sure, sugar?" Dom smiled, batting his eyes. "I'm sure I could work out some sort of discount."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure," she said, burying her head in a menu.  
  
"Well, if you change your mind, I'll be waiting."  Miss Patty remained silent.  
  
Dom shrugged and walked backed to Luke and Lorelai.  
  
"How did you do that?" Luke asked, looking over at the subdued Miss Patty.  
  
Dom said indifferently, "I'm gifted."  
  
"I wish I had that gift!" Jess said.  
  
"That woman harasses every male within a two mile radius. And she hardly spoke to you!" Luke continued.  
  
"Hey, you dress like me, maybe you can ward her off, too," Dom advised him.  
  
"Okay, but he has to wear one of your dog collar things," Lorelai said with a grin. "AndI get to hold the leash."  
  
Luke looked at her and smirked. A low growl erupted from his throat, then he walked away, leaving a stunned and speechless Lorelai.  
  
"Did he just growl at me?" she asked in a disbelieving voice.  
  
"I think he did," Jess smiled.  
  
Bree leaned on the counter top, taking orders from the customers. "Can I help you?" she smiled at a teenage guy who was next in line.  
  
"I think you can," the guy flirted.  
  
Dom rolled his eyes at Jess, who laughed. "He has no idea who he's hitting on," Jess murmured as he passed Dom, taking three plates to a table.  
  
While the guy tried in vain to get Bree to go out with him, Luke hastily cooked in the kitchen, with Dom's helpful assistance.  
  
"Oh, shit," Bree said after the crack of a falling plate resonated throughout the diner. Applause shook the building, and Bree curtseyed, her tight top allowing the high-school boys a gratifying look when she bent over to pick up the spilled food and broken ceramic.  
  
"Umm, we're ready to order!" a blonde guy called from an all-male table in the corner.  
  
"I don't think they want me to take their order, Bree," Jess whispered to her. She laughed gaily, and walked over, adding a little swing to her hips.  
  
"What can I get you?" she smiled.  
  
"I think that's the third time they've ordered!" Luke exclaimed.  
  
"She can make men do anything," Dom said, then turned away from him.  
  
"Hello, beautiful," Dom smiled at the girl waiting at the counter. "I work here. I can get you a discount."  
  
"Dom," Luke said warningly. Dom glanced at him, and looked back at the girl. Leaning over the counter to her, he said quietly, "Want the discount?"  
  
Luke sighed and turned to Jess, saying, "That has to be the millionth time he's given a discount! And only to the females!"  
  
"Hey," Jess said, "You may be loosing money on him, but you're gaining with Bree." They looked over at her as she started reciting the boys' order, "Five cheeseburgers, five cokes, five fries, and three pies."  
  
The diner moved at that pace the whole night, Rory and Lorelai occasionally lending a hand. The steady flow of traffic finally died down, leaving just  
  
the Gilmores, the Danes, and the newcomers.  
  
Bree went into the kitchen with Luke, while Dom was stuck with the grueling job of wiping down all the tables. Grumbling all the way about the grunt work, he reluctantly gathered the towels and tubs to clean.  
  
Jess was organizing the front counter, where Rory was still sitting.  
  
"I haven't talked to you much lately," Rory said to him.  
  
"I know, I've been so busy," Jess smiled at her.  
  
"Did you read it again?"  
  
"I told you, I didn't like it!" Jess laughed, and they fell into their comfortable rhythm of banter and insults.  
  
Bree came out into the diner to grab a pen for Luke, and quietly observed the conversation between the two.  
  
A small smile on her face, she returned to the kitchen. 


	6. Children Of The Night

(Jewls): Told you you'd get the next chap soon.  Now, you all are going to have to work for the next chap.  Review, make us feel your love.  The better and more involved the review, the more we feel loved and the faster we post.  It's my fav, and trust me, this is one chap that you want, and you want badly!  In response to the reviews and pleas.....all I have to say is, trust me.  Have faith that Tay and I are making all your dreams come true-lol.  At least all my dreams are coming true.  Sigh, thank you Bree.  My friend, my creation, my (dare I say it) alter-ego.  Sigh.  
  
(Taylor): You love us. We post so fast! LOL. And this is one of the best chaps, in my humble, unbiased opinion. And what my co-writer Bree-I mean Jewls- said is true….when people take the time to reviews, especially long, detailed ones with a lot of nice things said, lol, it makes us feel all special.  
  
Just wait and see. You'll all get your wishes! (mostly…hehehe.)  
  
**************************************************************************** *  
  
  
  
"Can we get the night off tonight?" Bree pleaded with Luke.  
  
"Why do we need the night off?" Jess asked her, coming over and draping his arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Jess, Jess," Bree scolded him. "That place? With that thing? And the fun?"  
  
Jess laughed, "Right. Okay."  
  
"So can we?" Bree asked, pouting her lips.  
  
"I guess, I've got the other waiter," Luke said skeptically.  
  
"Yea!" Dom said joyfully. Bree jumped on to his back, wrapped her legs around his waist, and laughed.  
  
"Do you want to come?" she asked Rory and Lorelai.  
  
Rory smiled with thanks, surprised the girl had tried to include her, but shook her head. "We have to have dinner with my grandparents." Lorelai moaned pathetically.  
  
"You have my sympathies," Bree smiled at her.  
  
"Thank you, I need them," Lorelai groaned.  
  
"Oh, Mother, get over it," Rory sighed.  
  
Lorelai ignored her, and stared with confusion as Bree kissed Dom's neck when he put her down.  
  
  
  
  
  
Jess jumped into the diner from the staircase that evening, drawing stares from every person in the room. He looked down at himself. Baggy, cargo parachute pants covered his legs, and bike chains were hanging down the sides. His top was covered with a tight white tank, and over it he was wearing a black and red Thundercats shirt. Multiple chains encircle his neck, and thick rings were on his fingers. Running his hand through his spiked hair, he shrugged, "What? You think this is weird?" He moved out of the way, and Bree and Dom appeared, hand in hand.  
  
Bree was wearing a dark purple, almost black, leather bustier. Her breasts were pushed up by it, creating sexy cleavage. On her long black skirt, slits came all the way up to her hips, revealing her long legs. Black lace- up boots peeked out under slits, the high, pointy heels looking like they could easily kill. Her hair was cascading down her back with curls framing her face, and her hands were covered in silver opera gloves, sans the fingers.  
  
Her ears had five silver hoops in each, and a solitary thin silver chain hung down her neck, a little angel landing just on her breasts. A dog collar was hooked around her long neck, with large loops for a leash. Her lips were painted dark maroon, her green eyes standing out in a circle of black. Upon  
  
seeing her, every guy in the diner crossed his legs or hid their midsection.  
  
Dom's eyes were rimmed in thick black eyeliner, his lashes made extremely long by many coats of mascara. Over the fishnet top he was wearing, was a black shirt with white writing spelling out the phrase, "Squeaky Alfred Has Your Pants"Red pleather bondage pants hung low on his waist, on top of menacing looking boots. On his wrists were many string bracelets, and a spike collar was around his neck.  
  
The diner stared, never having seen anything like this before. The trio walked over to Luke, who was looking at them apprehensively.  
  
"Bree, you look really pale," Jess said to her in a worried tone.  
  
"It's just makeup," she reassured him, softly touching his shoulder.  
  
Lorelai looked at the dog collar on Bree's neck. "So where's the leash?" she  
  
asked jokingly.  
  
"Oh, that comes later," Dom explained with a straight face.  Putting his arms around Bree's waist with his hands right below her breasts, he gingerly bit her neck.  She, in turn, moaned slightly, and lifted her hand to the back of his neck.  He continued to kiss a small trail down her shoulder down to where her cleavage started. Lorelai and Rory exchanged quick glances and then stole a look at Jess, who doesn't seem bothered by their behavior at all.  
  
"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Dom asked between kisses.  
  
"Ok, baby, not now," Bree said  
  
"We're going to go," Bree said to Luke. "Don't worry about Jess, we'll take care of him."  
  
Dom bent over and lifted the slit on Bree's skirt, revealing a navy band holding a small dagger. "Protection. But not that kind," he smiled.  
  
They walked out of the diner, and the room buzzed as soon as they were out of earshot. Luke and Lorelai looked at each other with concern.  "Maybe she's with both of them?" Lorelai suggested.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****  
  
Luke went upstairs, leaving the diner in the hands of Caesar. He desperately needed a break. Since Jess, Bree, and Dom were gone, there was much more work for him to do, so he took a break as soon as he could.  
  
Entering the apartment, he sighed in contentment at the silence. Walking in the direction of his room, he bumped into a table and knocked down a purse. Groaning, he bent over to pick the spilled items up.  
  
His hand froze, then slowly continued to reach. His shaking hand picked up the items. He looked at the unlabeled bottle of pills. Large white tablets filled the container, looking a lot more dangerous than just small ovals.  
  
"What the Hell!"  he said.  
  
**************************************************************************  
  
  
  
// I'm getting ready  
  
I'm in the mood to fool around  
  
It's time for action  
  
Now the boys are back in town  
  
So turn up the music  
  
Make it loud and proud  
  
Let's see reaction  
  
Let the spotlight hit the crowd//  
  
  
  
"Oh, how I have missed THIS!" Bree smiled as they entered the club. The base from the pulsating music shook the building, and the dancers could feel it in their chests as the rhythm took over. Jess smiled at the familiar scene, and they headed towards the bar.  
  
"Okay, no," Bree said, grabbing Dom and Jess's hands. "We need to dance."  
  
They went out on the crowded floor amidst the undulating bodies, and started moving to the music.  
  
   //Don't hide what you feel inside  
  
   Don't let anybody stand in your way  
  
   Just let the music take you higher  
  
   Now are you ready to rock  
  
   Children of the Night  
  
   Are you ready to roll  
  
   Children of the night//  
  
  
  
Their three bodies joined, Bree in the middle, moving freely as she spun around, her hands running over her body and the bodies of Jess and Dom. She smiled seductively, moving them closer to her.  She started moving faster, pushing them away, her hair swinging around her head as she whipped around.  
  
  
  
//You got the fire  
  
   I feel your fire in my soul  
  
   You got the fever  
  
   Cos you were born to rock an' roll  
  
   Don't run for cover  
  
   I'm gonna show you what I've learned  
  
   Just come a little closer  
  
   Come on an' get your fingers burn  
  
   Don't hide what you feel inside  
  
   Don't let anybody stand in your way  
  
   Just let the music take you higher//  
  
  
  
Jess pulled Bree into him by her necklaces, and they moved forehead-to- forehead, hips connecting and becoming as one. Dom moved behind her, wrapping an arm around her waist.  
  
//Now are you ready to rock  
  
 Children of the Night  
  
   Are you ready to roll  
  
   Children of the night//  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
"Lorelai!" Luke cried into the phone as she answered her cell.  
  
"Luke! My angel! You saved me!" she thanked him, hiding in the bathroom at  
  
her parents house.  
  
"Lorelai, come to the diner after dinner," Luke instructed her.  
  
"Luke, what is it?" Lorelai asked, dropping the comedic tone in her voice.  
  
"I need you. Just come," he said, hanging up the phone.  
  
  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
Bree took the beer out of Jess's hand, removing the clove from her lips and  
  
taking a deep swig. Dom slid his hand along her shoulder, up her arm, to her  
  
hand, and took the clove. Smoking it deeply, he held it out to Jess who smiled and took a long drag. Bree sat down in Dom's lap, playing with a loop on his pants. Jess smiled at them, feeling completely at home. 


	7. And So It Goes.....

AN:(Jewls)  sigh, this is my fav chapter.  I really have to thank Dana for her help on this.  She not only lent her expertise in a particular part of this chapter, but she busted her butt to beta read this (despite the things in her life) so that we can get this out to all you.  Enjoy, and please, trust me. I know what you want, and stick with it, you will be happy.  
  
AN: (Taylor) This is a great chap! I think you'll like it…. Dana's great, you gotta admit it. Thanks! Please keep up with the great reviews. I'll be your bestest friend…..  
  
  
  
  
  
"Okay, Mr. Mysterious, what's up?" Lorelai asked as she entered the diner after dinner. Luke grabbed her hand and pulled her up the stairs, leaving Caesar in the diner. Rory had headed home, and Lorelai said she was just getting some coffee. "What is wrong?" she questioned as he hastily pushed her into the apartment and locked the door.  
  
"This," Luke said, leading her over to the table and pointing to the bottle of pills. "It was in Bree's purse."  
  
"You were looking through Bree's purse?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"Yes…no…I knocked it over, and this fell out."  
  
Lorelai picked up the bottle and inspected it. "There's no label."  
  
"I know that, Lorelai. If there was a label I would be a little less worried," Luke said in a fed-up tone.  
  
"Okay, okay," Lorelai said nervously, opening the bottle and looking inside it.  
  
"What should I do?" Luke pleaded her.  
  
Lorelai sat for a minute, fingering the bottle. "Okay."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
"I think we should take it."  
  
"What do you mean? Steal it?"  
  
"I guess so," Lorelai said. "We don't know if they're legit or not, right?"  
  
Luke nodded in affirmation. "So if we take them, and she asks for them, we'll know they're just medicine. If not…"  
  
"I don't know," he said.  
  
"LUKE! It'll work. You want to know, right?"  
  
Luke shrugged, "Of course. But I don't want to take them."  
  
"We can also take one of the pills to a pharmacy or something, ask them what they are. Then you'll know."  
  
Reluctantly, Luke agreed. He pocketed the pills.  
  
"Okay, I'll come down tomorrow. And we'll see."  
  
  
  
Jess, Dom, and Bree attempted to be quiet when they entered the apartment that night, feeling their way around in the dark room.  
  
Bree went up to Dom, a mischievous smile on her face. She slid her hands under his shirt, up to his chest and started giggling.  
  
"Okay," she whispered, moving her hips into him and nudging her leg in between his and pressing upward. "Come here," she said to Jess, beckoning him with one finger. He walked over, stumbling a little bit and cracking up. He wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned her torso into him, tilting her head back to see him.  She smiled as he leaned close to her. As his lips brushed hers, Dom's hand slid under her skirt and up her thigh, playing with the dagger on her leg and pulling her pelvis closer into him. Turning her head to face Dom, Bree ground her hips gently forward then back before moving out of their embrace.  
  
"Okay, good night," Bree whispered to them, giving them each a kiss, lightly fingering a white bandage on Jess' wrist before turning to go.  
  
"No, don't leave us!" Dom said. Bree giggled and went into Jess's room.  
  
  
  
Jess woke up on the couch, the room completely dark. His eyes slowly adjusted, and he saw Dominic on the huge chair across from him, curled up in the fetal position.  He gingerly stood up, picking his way around the table to his room. He slowly opened the door, and saw Bree on his bed.  
  
"Hey," she smiled, waking up as he sat down next to her on the bed.  
  
"Hey," he replied.  
  
"So, have fun tonight?" Bree asked him.  
  
Jess nodded, and asked her, "Remember the last party we went to?"  
  
"I remember what happened afterward…" Bree trailed off.  
  
"I remember getting interrupted," Jess replied. Bree smiled seductively.  
  
Jess shifted and placed his hands on the bed, trapping Bree between them. Supporting his weight with his arms, he leaned in slowly. As their lips met, his mouth gently began moving against hers. The kiss deepened, their tongues sliding in and out of each other's mouths. Bree slid her hands under his shirt and over his chest.  She allowed her hands to very lightly shift to his sides and then to gently stroke down his back.  
  
When he pulled away to take a much-needed breath, she pulled his shirt over his head. Jess descended into her, his body covering hers as their mouths met again. He laced his hands through the silky strands of her hair. Bree pushed up and rolled him to his back. Straddling his waist, her hair brushing his bare chest, she moved her hands to the waistband of his boxers.  
  
Jess moved his hands to her shoulders, sliding them down over her breasts and stomach until they rested at the hem of her shirt. He gently pulled it over her head, exposing her body to him. Bree took it from him and tossed it to the floor, a small smile on her face.  
  
Easing Bree up with his hands, he lifted her body so that her torso was even with his face.  He raised his head slightly and started peppering her toned stomach with kisses.  Bree supported her weight with her legs and arms as Jess let his hands move from her waist to follow the path of his mouth.  
  
Jess pulled his mouth away as his fingers caressed the fading scar on her lower abdomen.  She looked down at him, and as their eyes met, he kissed it tenderly.  He began moving his lips and hands in circles up to her breasts. She arched her back, bringing her body closer to his open mouth. She bent down, and their lips met again.  
  
Within minutes, there were no barriers between them.  
  
  
  
Luke's alarm went off loudly next to his ear, making him groan. Slamming his hand down on top of it, he reluctantly left the warmth and comfort of his bed and put on his clothes. Grabbing his hat from the dresser, he put it on as he walked out of the room.  
  
He came to a sudden halt as he entered the living room. Dom was on the chair, his body draped across it in an extremely odd angle. But the couch was empty, and by the looks of it, it hadn't been slept in.  
  
Luke's eyes moved towards the door to Jess's room, and he sighed, walking  
  
down to the diner.  
  
  
  
"Wake up, sleepy head," Jess joked to Bree as he entered his room. She'd kicked the blankets off during the night, and she was clad only in a worn white tee…Jess's worn white tee.  
  
"Don't want to," Bree mumbled, pulling the pillow over her head.  
  
"I already let you sleep in some," Jess said to her, picking up the pillow.  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"Almost 9. Luke wanted me to get you up."  
  
"You should have already," Bree said, sitting up.  
  
"You were so cute when you slept, I didn't want to disturb you," Jess told  
  
her.  
  
"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," she sighed. Jess left the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.  
  
Bree yawned, stretching her sore limbs. She grabbed the nearest pair of jeans and pulled them on, and slipped into a simple red tank top. She walked into the living room, went over and picked up her purse. She rummaged through it and frantically dumped it out onto the floor.  
  
"Oh, shit," she muttered. Putting everything back in the purse, she sighed and went  
  
down to the diner.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty!" Dom cried as she entered.  
  
Laughing, she walked over and asked Luke what she should do.  
  
"Take these to the table over there," he said gruffly. She took them, and walked slowly over to the table.  
  
Lorelai came in, her eyes drifting over the diner until they landed on Bree. Looking sharply over to Luke, he shrugged.  
  
She sat down at the counter. "Rory's buying us candy," she said to Jess. He nodded, putting a mug in front of her.  
  
"Are you okay?" Jess asked Bree, who was leaning on the counter.  
  
She nodded sluggishly, then gave him a slightly reassuring smile, "I'm fine, really.  Just a little warm."  
  
Jess exchanged a look with Dom, who nodded, asking, "Do you want to lie  
  
down?"  
  
"Leave me alone!" she said, giggling. "You two worry too much."  
  
"JESS!" Luke yelled.  
  
Jess turned to look at him. "What?"  
  
"WHAT IS THAT?" he yelled, pointing to Jess's inner wrist. "I never said you could get a tattoo!"  
  
Jess looked at his wrist, a small smile on his face. "What's the big deal? You have one."  
  
Lorelai gasped, "Luke has a tattoo?"  
  
Luke put his head in his hands, mumbling something.  
  
"What? What is it? WHERE?" Lorelai asked him.  
  
"Jess, I will kill you once for getting a tattoo and kill you again for telling her that."  
  
"Where, where, where?" Lorelai taunted.  
  
Dom suddenly broke in. "Bree?" he asked the girl as she swayed unsteadily and reached out to steady herself, but not finding anything to hold on to.  
  
"BREE!" Dom said, running over. She collapsed, falling to the floor.  
  
Jess kneeled down next to her, lifting her head and putting it in his lap. "Bree," he pleaded, lightly tapping her pale face now drenched in sweat.  
  
Lorelai and Luke rushed over as Dom rubbed Bree's head. She groaned, her eyes opening, looking like they had to fight through quicksand to allow her to see.  
  
"Bree, what is it?" Jess asked her.  
  
"I didn't take my....couldn't find my stuff," she mumbled, only loud enough for Jess, Dom, Luke, and Lorelai to hear.  
  
"Let me make a few calls.  I ran into some people last night, I'll see if I can score some," Dom said, standing up quickly and running out of the diner.  
  
Jess picked Bree up, and she curled into his chest. He carried her up the stairs, leaving behind a puzzled Luke and Lorelai.  
  
Jess set Bree down gently on the couch, his hand running through her hair.  She began to speak, but Jess stopped her. "Shhh. It's okay. Dom's getting your stuff. It's going to be okay."  
  
She closed her eyes. Jess got up and grabbed cold towel and returned to the couch softly dabbing her face.  
  
  
  
"I'm sorry," Bree said to him. Jess looked at the now sitting up Bree.  
  
"Lay back down," he told her.  
  
"I'm okay, really. Once I get a pill I'll be 100 percent," she swore,  
  
leaning back.  "I guess last night wore me out a bit, that I couldn't find anything this morning"  
  
"It's ok, relax."  
  
"I'm sorry." Bree said changing her tone  
  
Luke walked up to the door with the intent of checking on Bree to see how she was. He stopped when he heard them speaking, and couldn't stop from listening to their conversation.  
  
"You don't have to be sorry," Jess said. "You couldn't help fainting."  
  
"Not that, you idiot," Bree said. Jess looked puzzled. "For getting you  
  
kicked out."  
  
Jess sighed, getting up . "It wasn't your fault."  
  
"Don't lie to me, Jess, you were never very good at it," Bree said to him, leaning into him.  
  
Jess looked down at his hands. "It would of happened eventually."  
  
"But I made it sooner. I'm sorry. I mean, if I…"  
  
"Don't," Jess told her lovingly, walking over to her and sitting down. "I'm not sorry."  
  
Bree closed her eyes and smiled. Jess leaned in and kissed her softly, gently on the lips. They both smiled sadly.  
  
"It's too late for us, isn't it?" Bree asked, more of a statement than a  
  
question.  
  
Jess cupped her cheek with his hand.  
  
"Last night," Bree continued, "that was goodbye."  
  
Jess sighed, "I wish it weren't."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I love you."  
  
"I know that, too."  
  
Luke silently went back down the stairs, passing a frantic Dom on the way, and ran through the overheard conversation in his head.  
  
Later that afternoon, Luke went into his now empty apartment. He picked up the phone, glanced down at the phone book next to the base, and dialed. After a few rings, the machine picked up and he swore, glancing around the empty apartment as if Jess or Bree were going pop up from nowhere.  
  
"Liz, it's Luke..." 


	8. Friends In Low Places

AN(jewls):  hey all.  Since this is a short chapter, we figured we could throw you all a bone.  Glad you all are liking this story.  But there is a warning.  Chapter 9 is it.  I mean, chap 9 is the chap you have been waiting for.  We are talking answers.  You have the Jess/Bree answers (if you didn't understand, E-mail me at Fishteach@aol.com, I'll answer any questions that need to be answered-without giving anything away).  So, what other questions do you have.  hummm, could it be why Jess got kicked out, what Bree had to do with it (if anything), the deal with the pills... to get chap 9, you all are going to whore yourselves out.  That is THE chapter.  The one with all the answers.  And we are going to hold it hostage until we truly feel loved.  I want to feel so loved, I'll be sore for days.  I want to have to take a home pregnancy test and actually worry about the results. If I take the time to e-mail updates, the least you can do it write a review and let us know you are reading    
  
Oh, and I have a challenge.  From what I am counted, there have been a few mentions of Bree and what's wrong.  There have also been some hints as to what is wrong.  From what I've counted, there have been 4 mentions. Counting the questions and such from Dom and Jess as 1, there are 3 other hints.. Find them now! The first person to E-mail me with all the mentions and hints gets a prize (and by prize, I mean, getting your name written into the fic).  So, go and find those clues.  
  
AN(taylor): Fun challenge! I wish I could compete…but I'd win. Because I wrote all the hints. Oh well, life goes on.  
  
And I agree with Jewls: This next chapter? This is IT. This is what you want. This is where everything comes out. So people, give us love! PLEASE review.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke picked up the phone, glanced down at the phone book next to the base, and dialed. After a few rings, the machine picked up, and he swore, glancing around the empty apartment as if Jess or Bree were going pop up from nowhere.  
  
"Liz, it's Luke. I need to talk to you about Jess. Friends of his from there are in Stars Hollow. Bree and Dominic? I need you to call me back."  
  
Luke said, hanging up the phone. He quickly walked towards the door, praying that she'd actually call back this time.  
  
  
  
"Stop treating me as if I'm made of glass!" Bree was ordering Dom as Luke entered the diner. "Give me something to do!"  
  
Dom sighed, handing her a notepad. "Take their order," he said, pointing to one of the tables. Bree turned around, and Dom gave her a light slap on the butt. "Go get 'em, tiger." She rolled her eyes at him, walking over to the table.  
  
Lorelai watched Dom watching Bree, and broke into his thoughts, "Something on your mind?"  
  
"You, me, and a secluded beach somewhere far away…" he hinted suggestively.  
  
Lorelai swatted him. "So what's the deal with you and Bree? Are you a couple?" she probed.  
  
"No," Dom replied simply.  
  
"Have you ever been?" she asked, trying to get information out of him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Do you want to be?"  
  
Dom sighed, putting down the rag in his hand. He leaned forward, so no one else could hear, and said, "She's my friend.  It could be more, but in my mind, she'll always belong to Jess. And regardless of what I may or may not feel, I'm not gonna step on that."  
  
"So Jess and Bree dated?" Lorelai assumed.  
  
"No. They were never really together, but by the end, they weren't really with anyone else either." Dom moved back, and continued to work.  
  
Lorelai ran that information through her mind, planning to tell Luke…only if he showed her his tattoo.  
  
  
  
Luke dashed up the stairs when he heard the phone ring. Out of breath, he picked up the receiver, "Hello?"  
  
"It's Liz."  
  
"You actually called back," Luke said, surprised.  
  
"Well, this is important." Luke held the phone to his ear with his shoulder and went over to shut the door. "Bree is not someone Jess should hang around with. I may not be much of a mother, but that I know for sure. She was part of the reason that I sent Jess away." Luke rolled his eyes, Liz tended to over react sometimes. "He started skipping school with her, he missed his finals and I found out later that he was with her.  When I asked him about it, he wouldn't tell me anything.  He snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to see her. You need to get her out of your house, Luke.  She's a bad influence."  
  
Liz hastily said goodbye, saying she was going to work. Luke hung up the phone, and his arm fell limply to his side.  
  
Lorelai came up the stairs after him, asking, "What's up?"  
  
"I just talked to Liz," he said, relaying what his sister had told him. Lorelai let out a low whistle.  
  
"Did you check on the pill?" Luke asked her.  
  
Lorelai nodded, "According to pharmacy policy, they can't tell us what it is."  
  
The two of them returned to the diner, worried eyes gravitating towards the laughing Bree. 


	9. Death Of A Blonde

AN (Jewls13): hey everyone.  In reference to the whole review thing-read the review.  Now, here's chap 9.  I hope I don't get lynched.  Bree's "thing" was never meant to be this big of a deal, although I'm glad that you all like her so much.  In response to the review that asked for NC17, be patient.  I promise, you stick with us, and you ALL are going to get what you want.  Now, if chap10 takes a while, it's because I have to fix it up, then have it beta read.  It may take a few days.  That, and Sharon (my laptop) isn't working very well.  So I may be forced to use the comps in school.  I love you all so much, thanks.  
  
  
  
AN (Taylor): Can I say Wow? Wowowowowowow. Awesome reviews, I feel great! Thank you all so much, you rock.  
  
Alright, Mad Minute, Jewls told me to tell you that if you don't email her soon, she will take it as a sign you no longer love her and throw herself off the Brooklyn Bridge. Please don't make her do that. I can't write alone!  
  
I'm sorry some of you guys are mad we asked for reviews, but we felt that we weren't being read and admired, Lol. So thank you all that are sticking with us!  
  
And with out further ado….here it is……..  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke and Lorelai sat in silence.  The diner was practically empty.  
  
   "I have no idea what to do," Luke sighed.  
  
   "Maybe you should talk to him," Lorelai suggested weakly, sipping her coffee.  
  
   "Right. Talk. With him," Luke argued. "He rarely talks."  
  
   "This from the monosyllabic man?" Lorelai laughed. "You say HE doesn't talk?" Luke frowned at her, and she quickly snapped her mouth shut.  
  
   "It's the only solution, Luke," Lorelai said to him. "You have to tell him what you know."  
  
   Luke sighed in resignation, looking up the stairs where he knew Jess, Bree, and Dom were watching TV. He groaned, burying his face into his folded arms. Lorelai put her hand on his back, rubbing it soothingly. "Just talk to him. Tell him you're worried."  
  
   He raised his head and nodded solemnly. "Later. When he's alone…later."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   With Dom temporarily distracted in the kitchen, Luke gathered up his courage and asked Jess to talk with him. He fiddled with the pill bottle in his pocket.  
  
   "Okay, what's up?" Jess asked him. Luke glanced around the empty diner, a look on his face Jess couldn't read but knew meant there was trouble.   
  
   "Whoa, what's with you?"  
  
   "I think we need to talk," Luke said.  
  
   "We're not breaking up, are we? God, how can you do this to me?" Jess deadpanned.  
  
   "Jess," Luke said seriously. The smile dropped from Jess's face.  
  
   "Okay, what is it?"  
  
   Luke hesitated before saying, "It's about Bree."  
  
   Jess nodded, "What about her?"  
  
   Luke racked his brain, thinking of what to say. "I think…well, there are a few things. Why don't you sit," he suggested, motioning to the stools by the counter.  
  
   "I'll stand, thanks," Jess said, a defensive tone edging into his voice.  
  
   "Well, first, I found these," Luke began, bringing out the bottle. Jess's eyes went wide, which Luke mistook for guilt. "Then you were in her room instead of on the couch. And I talked to Liz…Jess, this girl is bad news."  
  
   Jess looked at him incredulously, "You asshole!"  
  
   "Jess, don't talk to me like that."  
  
   "Where do you get off stealing things, assuming, talking behind my back to Liz? Don't you trust me?"  
  
   "I've trusted you for awhile now. It's her I don't trust."  
  
   "YOU don't trust her? She shouldn't trust you! Sneaking through her things, taking something so important to her."  
  
   "It shouldn't be important to her, Jess. She shouldn't be taking drugs."  
  
   Jess laughed, a coarse, brutal sound, "You know nothing."  
  
   "I know she takes these pills. I know she's the reason you missed your finals, and the reason you got sent here! I don't want her near you!"  
  
   "That's bullshit! You can't do that!"  
  
   "I can! She's going to ruin you, Jess. She made you miss finals, right?"  Jess just stood there silently. "See? She's bad news."  
  
   "It's none of your business!"  
  
   "It is my business! Maybe Liz was right," Luke said.  
  
   Jess started screaming, "Can you hear yourself? Basing your opinions on pills and a conversation with my MOTHER? You're just like her!"  
  
   Luke started to yell right back at him, but broke off. Jess turned around to see Bree standing in the doorway.  
  
   "I'll pack my bags and be gone as soon as possible," she said in a low voice.  
  
   "Bree, wait!" Jess protested, starting towards the door as she went across the diner and ran up the stairs.  
  
   "Jess!" Luke said, grabbing his arm.  
  
   "Get off of me!" Jess yelled, breaking his uncle's hold and running out of the door, bumping into Lorelai as she entered.  
  
   Luke watched him run off, as Lorelai walked over and stood next to him. Dom stood in the entrance to the kitchen, and his lips started to move, "She was sick."  
  
   Luke looked sharply at him. "What?" he and Lorelai asked in unison.  
  
   "Bree. She got sick," he said slowly, carefully, as if the words might break. "She had this thing…an ovarian cist? Jess and I took turns going to the doctor with her. And during finals, that's when she had the surgery."  
  
   "Surgery?" Luke asked.  
  
   Lorelai winced, "Hysterectomy."  
  
   "Yeah, that," Dom agreed. "Jess stayed with her. The whole time, he never let go of her hand."  
  
   "Why didn't he say something?" Luke asked angrily.  
  
   "Well, Bree's folks, they aren't around, and she didn't want anyone finding out.  Especially the school.  They would call her dad and she didn't want him around.  Only Jess and I knew.  So we swore we'd keep it to ourselves, not tell anyone," Dom explained.  
  
   Luke asked, "And the pills?"  
  
   "They are probably hormones, right?" Lorelai deduced.  
  
   "Yeah," Dom said simply. "She didn't have them last week…some problem with the pharmacy.  She fainted because her body was suffering from the hormone loss. She really isn't supposed to go long without them."  
  
   "Shit," Luke swore, looking down at his feet.  
  
   "Yeah," agreed Lorelai.  
  
   "I'm going to go check on Bree," Dom said, walking up the stairs.  
  
   Luke stood there, frozen, "I really screwed up, didn't I?"  
  
   "We both did," Lorelai sighed.  
  
   "Can you…?" Luke asked as a few customers came in.  
  
   "I'll watch the diner. You go find him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   Luke ran out of the diner, his eyes scanning the town. Ideas ran through his head of where he could be, but he rejected all of them. In a flash of inspiration, Luke broke into a run, heading for the park. He slowed as he neared his destination, the large trees granting him shade to cool down in.  
  
   He stopped, seeing Jess. He was sitting on the bridge over the pond, skipping pebbles over the otherwise still, calm water. The sun peeked through the overhanging trees, casting strips of light across the bridge and water.  
  
   Luke walked over and stood next to him. Jess didn't acknowledge his presence, but Luke noticed the muscles in his jaw tighten.  
  
   "Dom told us. Everything," Luke said to him, but no reaction came from his nephew. "You know you have to stay, Jess. And Bree, she's welcome anytime."  
  
   Jess stayed silent, just skipped another rock and watched it sink in the water.  
  
   "You know what? I would have done the same thing," Luke said.  
  
   "Huh?" Jess asked, finally acknowledging Luke.  
  
   "Blowing off finals to be there for someone I cared about? I'd have done the same thing," Luke told him. Jess shrugged and just sat, having run out of rocks. "For what it's worth, I'm proud of you."  
  
    
  
   Jess looked at him, not saying anything. But he, the master of hiding his feelings, didn't succeed this time. It was obvious in his face how much those words meant to him.  
  
   "You really love her, don't you?" Luke said to him.  
  
   "Yeah, but…" Jess trailed off.  He wasn't too comfortable with sharing his feelings, but Luke knew what he meant.  
  
   "Never the right time, huh?" Jess looked at him quizzically. "Let me guess. You guys really care about each other, but you've been through too much, and it's too late."  
  
   Jess nodded, "How'd you know?"  
  
   Luke sighed and sat down next to him. "Her name was Rachel." 


	10. You Remind Me Of Me

AN (Jewls)  So.  Last chap.  Thanks so much to all of you for your support.  Thank you for embracing these characters and me into your hearts.  Tomorrow there will be an AN posted to explain everything that...well....you'll see.  
  
Laura-we're cool.  
  
Oh and my boy Dom posted a few reviews.  Show him some love.   
  
Breanna-thank you so much for betaing.  But my beta reader came through at the last minute.  Thank you so much though.  
  
Dana-I love you.  Thanks for staying up for hrs with me to make it perfect.  I also wanted to thank my co-writer Taylor for her support and talent and understanding.  The story wouldn't be anything without Dana and Taylor.  I love you guys.  Thank you so much for turning this insane little fantasy into an amazing piece of work.  I'm honored that you consider me worthy to work with you.  Thank you.  
  
AN(Taylor): Wow. I want to thank all you guys for reading and reviewing, it's perfect that you all love Dom and Bree and the story. The next AN will give you all what you want.  
  
Thank you thank you Jewls, you are GENIUS. LOL. I love working with you, and I am so surprised you like working with me, and actually WANT to work with me. So thank you for your amazing storyline and amazing co-writing. And Dana, thank you so much for working on this when you didn't have any obligation to. Thanks you guys!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Luke and Jess silently trekked back to the diner. No words were necessary; an understanding had passed between the two.  
  
Dom looked up at them as they entered, smiling goofily.  
  
"Is she upstairs?" Luke asked. Dom nodded, and Luke started ascending them.  
  
"Bree?" Luke asked, knocking on the door as he opened it. She was sitting on the couch, her bag next to her feet.  
  
"May I?" Luke asked, gesturing to the couch.  
  
"Hey, it's yours," she smiled, scooting over.  
  
"I'm sorry," Luke started, but couldn't continue as she waved her hand in  
  
his face.  
  
"There's no need for apologies. I understand."  
  
"I shouldn't have made assumptions, and I'm so sorry I took those pills.  
  
Damn Lorelai..." Luke said.  
  
"Luke, I can totally see why you did what you did, and I want to thank you."  
  
Luke scratched his head, a puzzled look on his face. "You were just looking out for Jess. You took him in, gave him a real home. You took care of him for me," she smiled.  
  
Luke shrugged modestly, looking down, away from that killer smile, "I don't think I really did anything."  
  
Bree shook her head, "You did everything. I could see the change in him when I came here. It's for the better."  
  
"Well, I'm still sorry."  
  
"Then I guess you're forgiven," Bree laughed.  
  
Luke smiled at her, getting ready to leave.  
  
"Wait," Bree called to him.  
  
"Yes?" he asked her, sitting back down.  
  
"Lorelai…"  
  
"What about her?" Luke asked innocently.  
  
A grin spread across her face, "Just don't wait too long, okay?"  
  
"Wait too long for what?" Luke questioned.  
  
"I think you know what I mean," she smiled sadly. Dom entered then, whistling.  
  
"You two are welcome to stay here," Luke told them as Bree picked up her bag.  
  
"Nah, that's cool," Dom replied. "I'm gonna pack and we'll be on our merry way."  
  
Bree stood on her tiptoes and pecked Luke on the cheek, then flounced out the door. The two men stared after her.  
  
"She's one of a kind, isn't she?" Dom asked.  
  
"Yeah," Luke agreed.  
  
"Damn! You Danes' men get all the hot chicks," Dom complained. "It's not fair!"  
  
"Huh?" Luke asked for clarification, confused at Dom's random statement.  
  
"You know!" Dom told him. "Little Miss I-Don't-Care-How-Bad-It-Is-For-Me-I- Want-It-Anyway?"  
  
Luke laughed. "You know, kid," he smiled at Dom, "I think I'm going to miss having you around."  
  
Dom smiled then grew solemn. "Listen? You take care of him, okay? Jess, Bree, me…we never really had families. We were our own little family.  Jess'll never admit it, but he needs you. He's got a family now."  
  
Luke nodded understandingly, "There's more to you than the guy who talks to trees, isn't there?"  
  
"Shhh!" Dom said, looking around frantically. "The walls have ears."  
  
  
  
Looking up from her book, Rory smiled at Bree as she came down the stairs, lugging a backpack. "You're not staying?" she asked Bree as she sat in the chair next to Rory.  
  
"Nah," Bree said, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I think this town's had enough of us."  
  
Rory laughed, closing her book.  
  
"It sucks we didn't get to hang out, huh?" Bree asked her.  
  
"I guess so," Rory agreed.  
  
"You know what?" Bree asked her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You remind me of me."  
  
'"How so?" Rory asked, confused.  
  
"So many things, but one certain thing stands out."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Jess."  
  
Rory looked perplexed. "What about Jess?"  
  
"You like him."  
  
"I…I…" Rory stuttered.  
  
"It's obvious. And it's not like the sentiment isn't returned."  
  
Rory shook her head, "But you and Jess."  
  
"Jess and I," Bree said. "Once upon a time.  Things change.  Life changes."  
  
"Jess doesn't think of me like that," Rory sighed.  
  
Bree broke into laughter, "Rory, I've seen the way he looks at you. He's only looked at one other person like that, ever."  
  
"You," Rory said softly.  
  
Bree nodded, "Just don't waste time, okay?"  
  
Rory smiled at her thankfully.  
  
Just then, a duffel bag came flying into the diner. Dom bounded down the stairs after it, singing, "We're off to see the wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz." Bree laughed, standing up.  
  
"Goodbye, gorgeous," Dom winked at Rory. "And tell that cute Asian chick goodbye from me, too."  
  
Dom gave Rory a kiss on the forehead, then Rory and Bree exchanged a warm hug. Lorelai winced as Dom pulled her into a bear hug, lifting her feet off the ground.  
  
"Hey!" she protested as he pinched her butt.  
  
"It wasn't me," he replied innocently. "It was the squirrels."  
  
After Bree and Luke exchanged a hug, Dom jumped onto Luke's back. Laughing, Luke knocked him off and they bid farewell. "Luke, remember, don't wait too long."  
  
Lorelai glanced at Luke, bewildered, and Bree just smiled. Jess appeared just then, Dom and Bree walking with him outside.  
  
"I'm going to go say goodbye to the trees," Dom said, wandering off.  
  
Bree and Jess looked at each other, and Jess pulled her into his chest.  
  
"Need to breathe, Jessie," she said to him.  
  
"Never, ever call me that," he ordered her, a smirk on his lips.  
  
"Jess, the mistakes we made…" Bree began.  
  
"Yeah," Jess said.  
  
"Don't make them with Rory."  
  
A question formed on Jess's lips, but just then Dom reappeared. "The trees said if we don't leave now they'll cry at my departure," he told them.  
  
Jess looked at the ground, sadness evident on his face.  
  
"Aww, don't look so pathetic," Dom told him.  
  
"You know we'll be back," Bree added.  
  
Gathering her to him, Jess placed a tender kiss on Bree's lips. Leaning closer to him, Bree returned his kiss. Mouths pressed together, eyes tightly shut, they held each other close, locked in the other's embrace, each  
  
that this was goodbye to what they were and what they could have been. As Jess finally moved away, he opened his eyes and found her watching him, too. No words were necessary. It was time to let go.  
  
Turning to Dom, he pulled him into a fierce hug. "Well, goodbye for now, my love," Dom said to him.  
  
The two smiled and walked away, leaving Jess staring after them. Sighing, he turned around, and caught sight of Rory standing behind him.  
  
Slowly he walked to where she was standing, taking her hand when he reached her. Brushing his thumb gently over hers, their eyes met. With a small smile and a gentle nod of her head, they turned and walked to the diner hand in hand. 


End file.
